lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of the Dead
'''The Land of the Dead '''is a dimension where Reapers, Ghosts and other deathly spirits usually reside. It is located near the Middleworld and is secluded to the rest of the nine other dimensions. Overview A large portion of the Land of the Dead is covered by a vast, white sanded desert. An unchanging night covers the sky with an eclipsed sun as the only natural light. The air is poisonous and filled with toxic gasses. The Land of the Dead is a seemingly never-ending desert that is flat and ravaged by sandstorms. The desert is littered with destroyed cities and towns, giving the world a sense that it is like a post-apocalyptic earth. Very few of these destroyed towns are inhabited by anyone or anything. The more populated cities that aren't so destoyed are home to more Reapers than death spirits, while more death spirits inhabit the cities that are farther from the Reaper capitol. There are some Reapers, like Eater, who choose to live in an abandoned city than with other Reapers. The air is poisonous and filled with highly toxic and radioactive elements and minerals. The use of a gas mask or a filter-breather is necessary in order to survive. Reapers naturally have an immunity to these poisons, but other beings like death spirits and ghosts cannot survive long without a mask. There are areas where there are less poisonous gasses and more oxygen. These places are scarce and often don't last very long. The tempuratures are very cold in the Land of the Dead due to there being little sunlight and that the sands there cannot retain heat. The most warmth that anywhere in the entire Land of the Dead gets is roughly 80 degrees farenheight and the lowest being -120 degrees farenheight. The weather there is very violent and long lasting. These weather paterns range from sandstorms, blizzards, ash storms and acid rain. Very rarely, it will rain pure water. Vegitation is extremely scarce. Gardens and greenhouses are rarely found, but some are deep underground in the Reaper capitol. Vegetables and fruits are highly priced and rare to find. Water is also incredibly rare and highly treasured. It is not a place fit for humans to survive in. Accessing The Land of the Dead It is near impossible to get to the Land of the Dead in any other way beyond using a special portal called a Demensivia. Only Reapers are able to create this dimensional portal in order to travel to the Middleworld. Government The entire Land of the Dead is ruled by the Grimm Reaper, Death who is also the commander of the Reaper Alliance. There are other smaller organizations like rouge Reapers such as Firestarter and Deadhead and the Liche. Military Reapers are the absolute autority in the Land of the Dead. Trivia *Jason Gestalt got the inspiration for the Land of the Dead's landscape from a reblogged post on Cheesetree's blog on Tumblr. *Jason Gestalt has designs of Eater's apartment in the Land of the Dead that she will soon post on tumblr and DeviantART.